Silence Is Golden
by QianYun
Summary: [SasuNaru, PWP] Silence allows many grand things to happen. Including, but not limited to, making out.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to the people who it is copyrighted to. Including, but not limited to: Kishimoto Masashi, Shounen Jump, VIZ, Shop Pro Entertainment, Cartoon Network. All big companies and big people. Which does not include fanfic writers.

**QY: **I'm behind in DR, so I thought I would just delete the AN and post up the one-shot. Who knows, maybe a few unrelated reviews will help me write more. -nudge nudge-

**Summary: **(SasuNaru) Silence allows many grand things to happen. Including, but not limited to, making out.

* * *

- 

**_Silence Is Golden_** - QianYun

Tip-toeing is a very delicate art. It is the step before having actual stealth, the method that most regular people had to use if they didn't want to be heard. However, it was still a semi-easy and useful way of trying to sneak up on people. And that was exactly what Naruto needed to do.

Only, he was trying to sneak up on Sasuke and Sasuke was a very hard person to sneak up on, indeed. So Naruto improvised. He tip-toed with a little bit of chakra added. He snuck up on the dark-haired boy when he least expected it. Right as he got out of the shower.

The skewered part of this plan was that Naruto was determined not to see a naked Sasuke, so he closed his eyes as tightly as he could - although, as most people know, the tighter you close it, the wider that little slit between your eyelids become - and pounced at him.

It was doomed from the start.

Since Naruto closed his eyes as soon as he got into the bathroom, he never noticed the small puddle of water that formed due to the opening between the shower curtain and the wall. Just by coincidence, he stepped exactly in that puddle, to the outer edge and as he put more pressure, guess where he went?

That's right, straight_ into_ the shower. By that time, the water had turned off, but Sasuke remained inside waiting for some of the mist to dissipate. So it's quite an understatement to say that he was surprised when the blond practically flew into his arms.

He was startled, to say the least, but not enough so that he didn't have enough wits about him that he wasn't able to shoot off a comment to the other.

"You know, Naruto. If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked. I would've told you straight out that it's too much for you to handle." A smirk lit his face and Naruto's cheeks flamed and his lips pressed tightly together.

Still attempting to maneuver around without opening his eyes, Naruto only just managed to avoid cracking his skull against the wall from Sasuke's fast reflexes.

Surprised at Naruto's actions, Sasuke's brow drew into a confused line, creating an expression that was seldom seen on him- one of concern.

Unfortunately, since Naruto was still trying to "protect his virgin eyes" he never noticed and was therefore unable to continuously tease the Uchiha about it. He attempted to fire off a retort to Sasuke's earlier statement, but the moment passed and all he worried about now was getting out of the shower without seeing anything he didn't want to.

Or so he says.

But Sasuke took pity on him and stepped out of the shower to draw a towel around his waist after he wiped his body. "You wait here while I go dress. I'm sure you don't want to be traumatized by my hideous body." Laughing on his way out of the bathroom, he missed when Naruto peeked open one eye to stare at his retreating back.

'Hmm, a bit different from what I expected. Slimmer. A bit more feminine.' Naruto in turn grinned at his own thoughts before also stepping out of the shower. He left the bathroom and trotted the distance to the kitchen, immediately heading to the refrigerator and cupboards to search for food. So intent he was in his search that he almost jumped when Sasuke's voice reached his ears.

"So was there any particular reason you decided to sneak up on me in the shower, or did you really want to see me naked?" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, a frown appearing when he saw the amused look on the other's face.

But he said nothing and Sasuke said nothing, so there was only silence in the house.

An eyebrow rose as Naruto continued to hold his silence and something struck Sasuke odd. He could see quite well that Naruto was desperate to say something to him. Most likely a scathing remark meant to hurt his pride or something of that kind, and yet, he still refused to open his mouth and speak. Unless…

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out his name and waited for a response. A physical one came in the form of Naruto shifting his eyes back towards him, but there was no verbal reply and the idea he had continued to grow.

"I was wondering," he deliberately turned around at this point, "If you want to go out to eat some ramen. I haven't eaten it for some time. You want to come?"

As he suspected, there was no verbal response, and he made a questioning noise as if indicating that he was waiting for an answer. Heavy steps greeted him and immediately, his vision was filled with tan skin, golden hair and big blue eyes. Naruto nodded emphatically, trying to convey his desire for ramen. However, Sasuke pretended to have not realized that it wasn't an affirmative gesture and gave a reply that caused Naruto to pout and stamp his foot.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go? It's okay, I understand, I'll just order a large bowl for myself then." He waited for a response, any kind this time and he received one.

Naruto opened his mouth, obviously ready to scream out… something, but no noise came out and he rapidly snapped it shut. A frustrated look crossed his face and he stomped over to the living room to sulk.

A surprised look settled on Sasuke's face. It seemed as if something major had happened for Naruto to _sulk_. So he followed the blond out of the kitchen and into the living room, ready to interrogate the boy. He had settled down on the couch and proceeded to stare out the window.

It was peculiar, seeing Naruto in the same room as him and not having any type of noise created. But Sasuke refrained from commenting, knowing that it would not help the current situation.

He brought out a piece of paper and a pen from the table to the side of the room and brought it to Naruto.

"I know you can't speak. Plan on telling me why?" At his words, Naruto looked up to him, contemplating his words and actions. It appeared that he reached a positive conclusion as he reached out to take the paper and pen.

In a speed that created messed up kanji and hiragana, the blond quickly wrote out everything about his current situation. Sasuke read along as he wrote, slowly sounding out some of the words that appeared altered. As he read, his eyebrows rose and even further, his eyes widened. By the time Naruto finished, Sasuke had donned the most ridiculous look a person would've ever seen on him. Shock, morbid curiosity, slight horror, amusement and a myriad of numerous of other emotions stampeded across his face, creating a mixture that would've disturbed many.

Naruto "patiently" waited for a response, but gave up when Sasuke refused to move. He pulled roughly at Sasuke's sleeve, unbalancing him in his unguarded moment. The dark-haired boy toppled from his upright position to fall on top of Naruto. He propped himself up on his hands, but didn't move from his position.

"Is it true? What you wrote?" The blond nodded furiously after he had given Sasuke a sufficiently offended look. The audacity of the other to even _think_ that he was lying!

A thoughtful look appeared on Sasuke's face. Again, there was only silence in the house until Naruto grew aggravated and moved towards his pen and paper, but before he could reach it, he was stopped by Sasuke's hands. (How he managed to keep himself up was a miracle to Naruto)

"Let me guess, you used this opportunity to see if you could sneak up on me?" A sheepish look crossed Naruto's face as he nodded.

"Would you… like me to help you get it off?" There was more nodding from Naruto, only this time, it was with a hopeful look that Sasuke didn't want to destroy.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He only had a split second to look confused before Sasuke bent down and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. He was shocked and so his lips formed a little 'o'. And it just so happened to let Sasuke slip his tongue in there.

Unresponsive at first, Naruto soon participated and a heated battle was fought in his mouth. Hands began to wander under shirts and near the waistband of their pants before Sasuke abruptly removed himself from the other boy.

A moment passed in which Naruto tried to process what had happened before he opened his mouth to say, "What in the world did you- hey! I can speak now! How?" He clutched at his throat, as if somehow he would be able to feel his voice box work in full order besides the usual vibrations.

So intent was he in the discovery of the return of his voice, he didn't notice the object Sasuke plucked from his mouth until it was shoved in front of his face. "They put this into your mouth so that you couldn't speak."

Naruto examined the tiny object, eyes squinting to read the fine print on it. From what he could see, it said "Property of QianYun, Kisser™"

"Who in the world is QianYun!" But he received only a shrug in reply and so he left it alone. Although he was left with a peculiar sense of disappointment now that the reason for the kiss was revealed.

He had little time to think about it though because Sasuke pushed him back down on the couch - when had he gotten up- and said, "If you wanted another kiss, you could've just said so," and proceeded to do just that.

So it seemed that silence really is golden.

Hey, anything that can get Sasuke and Naruto to make-out is good in my book.

Owari

* * *

- 

**QY:** I hoped you guys liked this short one-shot. You can express it in a review!

Written: 2/19/05 1:43 a.m. to 2:37 a.m. Edited: 2/26/05


End file.
